Once and Future
by Rose Basilisk007
Summary: Arthur and the knights are back from the dead. Merlin finds himself at Hogwarts, and the W.W finds out that Edward Potter, BWL, had a twin named Harry. Now Morgana is back, and so is Voldemort; and Merlin once again has to save the day whilst helping Arthur build a kingdom. Contains: Merthur, mpreg, MA content, light bashing, slash, OCs, Sev/Lily, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovlies, here it is. The new story. This is a wee bit longer than my usual, but oh well. I warn you there are much feels in this chapter. Also, it's a bit confusing because there is a lot of information, but trust me, it becomes clear. Ta**

**Chapter 1: In a land of Magic **

**Hogwarts, Hospital wing—1995 **

Arthur was sitting in the Matron's office; a small cramped space that shouldn't have held as many people as it currently was. He shifted in his cotton and leather, he'd removed his armour when Gaius had assured them all they were safe. By them Arthur was thinking of his closest knights, the first of the round table; Leon, Percival, Gwain, Elyan, and Lancelot. Gaius was present in his usual red wool, but no one else from their lifetime.

The once and future king was still rather disturbed. The last he truly remembered of anything was dying in Merlin's arms at dawn in that damn forest clearing; looking into those bright eyes, wishing he'd know everything Merlin had done for him and Camelot, wishing it didn't end the way it did, leaving Merlin alone in a cold world with few friends left. That wasn't everything, though. Somehow, he'd imparted that knowledge to his fellow knights during the centuries of their deaths, although Lance seemed to have known before hand. That information caused a burning pinch in his gut; he'd learned on his death, Lance had known since he'd first met Merlin.

The other knights had taken the news rather well, especially now that Gaius was explaining the true nature of magic to them, and Lance had told them everything he knew Merlin had done for the kingdom. Arthur's gut continued to twitch and burn as Lance gave up secret talks he'd had, the quips he'd shared, with Merlin at night or in private places. Arthur loved Lance like a brother, the way he did all the knights present, but it didn't sit well in his heart to know that the one of them Merlin had trusted with such secrets had been _Lancelot_, not Arthur, not his king, his friend, his…

"So, if we're back from the dead, does that mean Merlin is too?" Elyan asked Gaius. The strict matron, Pomfrey, had left her office to speak to the Headmaster of this school.

"Well, in truth, Merlin never died," Gaius said from his seat. "He ended up immortal, he's been alive all this time."

_Merlin had lived all these centuries? _Arthur and his knights were shocked.

"Is he the one that brought us back?" Leon asked, he'd been the last of the knights to die, and had seen the fall of Camelot.

"I suspect not. In fact, I suspect this is more the work of the divine than of man. Not even the darkest of magic could have done this," Gaius said.

"So, this must bring you back Gaius. Sitting in this…school, where you learned magic," Gwain said as he looked around. As always the rough looking knight seemed un-phased by the heavy conversation.

"No, Hogwarts was built by its founders when I was studying under my mentor. That was how it was done before this institution. Although, if I remember correctly, Merlin went here in his youth; he one of its first students. He left before he was fifteen, but he never told me his reasons for not finishing his training," Gaius said.

"Merlin, _went here_? He got trained in magic?" Percival asked. He knew so little about the man who'd always travelled with them, whom they'd continuously teased, who had been so close to them all. He wanted to know.

"This castle has, since its beginnings, always been one of the only places where young mages are safe from being hunted. As the Old Religion was fading into story, the school was built to take its place. Any mage could come, but it would have been expensive for Hunith, and also the only option she had to help him gain control and learn to hide his power. He has so much magic, it must have been near impossible for him to completely control alone at that young age."

"Do you think he'll come here? To find us?" Lance asked. Gaius sighed.

"I may be the only one here who knows about both magic and Merlin, but even my knowledge is finite. I don't know."

Just then the door opened and the matron burst in.

"Gaius, the old man you described, he showed up when Albus tried to summon Merlin. The old fool, thinks he can just do something like that, anyway there's something wrong. I have him in a bed now," She said. The group rushed to their feet and out the office door. Pomfrey led them to a bed where several people were hovering. The healers pushed them out of the way.

"Move, out of the way. I said move!" Gaius ordered as he came up beside the old, fragile man in strange garb. There were layers of wool jumpers and a pair of ripped woollen trousers. The boots were scuffed and should have been thrown out long ago, a jacket was frayed and worn thin, with fingerless gloves that did nothing to protect the long fingers from the November chill, a strange cap covered the dirty grey hair. Gaius's medical satchel was resting at the foot of the bed.

"There appears to be some adverse affects on him, I suppose due to a potion of some sort," said a dour man from the other side of the bed. He was dressed in dark green and his chin length hair looked like dark silk tied back with a leather band.

"It's an aging potion yes. Merlin developed it himself when he'd had to save Gwen from Morgana. I know the recipe for the counter potion," Gaius said as he analysed the ancient healer. Dark eyes glittered at the prospect.

"I am Severus Snape, the Potions master and head of Slytherin house. I don't know if it would quicken his healing, but it may help," the dour man said. "I can take you to the potions rooms and we can begin making it."

"Is this it?" Gwain asked as he held up a vial of bright blue liquid. Gaius took stock of it.

"Yes, where did you find it?" the healer asked.

"In the bag, figured it'd be there," Gwain said with a shrug. The other knights were the only ones who did not gap at the man's recklessness. Candles lit up around the open room as dusk came to the land. Gaius took the potion before forcing it down the unconscious man's throat. Nearly immediately the old features melted away, leaving Merlin looking young and the way he'd been in Camelot. His hair was still dirty under the cap, and the beard had shrunk to stubble; but the effect of the rest of the clothing was stark. Merlin the old man had looked dirty and a traveller in his clothes, now he looked ragged and starving.

"Someone should stay and watch him, in case he wakes," said Gaius after a silence. The mages in the room could not believe this was the great Merlin.

"I'll sit with him; the rest of you go eat something, look around, get to know everyone. We can change shift later," Arthur said. Gaius nodded and the knights began to file the confused mages out. Pomfrey returned to her office and shut the door. The others, minus Snape, protested, before a look from the knights quieted them as they all left.

Arthur sat in a chair near the bed, towards the head of his manservant. The king sat there as night came, a strange creature popped out of nowhere with food but Arthur barely noticed. He couldn't take his eyes of his Merlin. The warlock looked almost no different than he had in the forest clearing, or the day in the training field when they'd first met. The clothes were different, but the style was the same, right down to the red scarf hiding his neck.

A tan hand reached over and clutched Merlin's thin, pale one. Arthur lost control after that, he fought the tears that threatened, but lost the battle to leave the contact at hand holding. The regal knight moved to sit on the bed and brushed the dirty hair from Merlin's brow.

"…I'm sorry. All right? Happy now, you clever clogs? I'm sorry that you had to protect me, I'm sorry I thought you were just an incompetent manservant, I'm sorry I… I'm sorry—I—that I—I'm sorry you had to…" Arthur took a breath to steady his breathing. "Merlin, I'm sorry you had to watch it. All of it, the executions father did, the bigotry and hate towards you and people like you, my—my waffling over magic, my continuing to hunt mages… My death, all our deaths. I'm sorry you had to watch it all, and then, when it was over, I'm sorry you were left alone….

"We're back, now, though. Elyan, Leon, Lance, Percival, Gwain, and even Gaius. We're back, and it'll be different, I'll know this time. I'll _understand_, now wake up. I can't do—whatever it is I'm supposed to do without my incompetent servant with me and my knights."

"… You say the kindest things Arthur, you know that. I really feel your concern for me," Merlin groaned. His voice dripped sarcasm and cheek. His bright eyes opened a little and his hand came up to still the one Arthur had in his hair. It wasn't the first time they'd been this close, this intimate with each other. Moments such as this had happened in Camelot too, when one of them was recovering from some near fatal event. Merlin's eyes were wet.

"You're back… Oh, triple goddess you're back. I'd started to think—" whatever he'd been about to say was cut off when Arthur captured his mouth. His words turned into moans as he kissed back. They'd shared few kisses back in Camelot, when they couldn't resist, when Arthur couldn't help himself, when no one would see and judge it wrong; even though in Merlin's world it was as natural to love a man as a woman.

_I wonder if he knows it's common here? I wonder if he knows… _

"OH!" Pomfrey's voice cut through the moment and Arthur broke away and got up. Merlin lifted himself into a sitting position as Arthur stammered his way through a lie before saying he was going to find the others. Merlin took his hat off and scratched his head.

"I don't suppose I could have a bath? I was travelling from Russia, just got back to England," Merlin said in a huff. Pompfrey nodded and gathered sleeping pants and bath things for the immortal warlock.

**Godric's Hollow—1981**

"Are you sure, Albus? What if…" Lily couldn't complete the thought. She'd woken up a few hours ago; the spell Voldemort used on her had been brutal. She'd been near death for about two days, and so much had changed in that time.

"Your elder twin, Edward is unharmed and untainted by Voldemort's curse. Harry, on the other hand, is changed… It's for the best Lily," Albus said. "Edward is the one of the prophecy, and Harry…"

"Lily, it would be a mercy—" James started.

"NO! I won't let you do this; you're talking about killing my son! Abandoning him in the woods to die! He's a baby, you don't—"

"Lily, I grew up with people like them, remember. I know what tainted children turn out like. Prongs is right, it… It's a mercy," Sirius said. Lily glared.

"How can anyone be tainted with magic? You all sound like narrow-minded muggles, calling my son a monster because his core shows signs of dark magic, that doesn't mean he's dark! It doesn't mean he'll be evil if he _is _dark!" she cried as she clutched her youngest son to her breast. His bright green eyes had become more blue, the scar on his brow angry and stark to his now pale skin. She hoped Remus would get here soon. Perhaps he could talk sense into these men.

"Lily, he's a threat."

"James, he's your son," she retorted as he tried to snatch their second born from her.

"…I only have one son."

The statement, so cold and precise, shocked the witch. Her arms slackened just enough for them to pry her child from her. As James took the boy to leave in the wood.

"I'll never forgive you, James Potter! We're through, do you hear me? I'm leaving you, we aren't bonded, BRING HIM BACK!" she cried as she lost sight of her son. James made no reply as he continued walking.

**Wood—1981 **

Remus couldn't believe it; he looked down at the bundle he carried. Lily's son Harry, he'd found the baby in the wood; where Lily screamed they'd taken him. Prongs and Padfoot, they'd abandoned a baby to die because he may have a dark core. He felt his heart break at that, but he steeled himself as he continued on his way.

Lily was leaving James. They'd never been bonded, only a civil marriage, so she was well within her rights. The only thing was that the law stated James got Edward. Remus longed to return her younger boy to her, but when he'd found the babe he'd seen the scar. The Disir had told him to bring a boy with Harry's scar to them; and he served the Disir.

Mages were chosen at birth to serve the Disir as agents, and Remus had been one of them. He had little choice but to do their will; after all, they spoke for the triple goddess. He brought the babe to the cave, where the three women were.

"So, you've come," said one.

"You bring the child with the mark," said the other.

"Then lay him here, no harm will come to him from us," said the last. Remus laid the sleeping baby in the riverweed basket. The three women huddled around the boy, murmurs and magic echoed through the dark cavern. When they withdrew the baby was still asleep, but his scar had vanished. Remus longed to ask, but he'd learned long ago that if information was not given, asking would not bring it forth.

The eldest of the three lifted the basket up and carried it over to a stream that trickled from the massive pool. She placed the basket into the water and pushed. Remus nearly gasped as the basket and baby disappeared.

"The child will return, Remus. With him, will come the Old Religion," said the eldest.

"Tell the mother he is safe, but the Goddess has need of him elsewhere. She shall see him again one day," said the second. Remus nodded and left the cave.

Far away, centuries in the past, a woman named Hunith was washing her clothes in the river near the foot of the mountain. The walk was far, but she had little choice, like most of the women. She heard a merlin hawk cry overhead above the trees. Then, she heard a responding giggle from the bed of reeds to her right. She searched the bed and found a baby boy in a basket. He was over a year, but not quite two, and she'd no idea who'd left him there.

_Probably floated downstream from one of the cities, _she thought as she picked up the babe. He smiled and her heart melted. She'd resigned herself to never having children, she was unable to give birth, but perhaps this was a sign. The merlin hawk cawed again as Hunith gathered her things and the baby to begin walking back to the town.

"How about Merlin?" she asked the baby. "Do you like that name?"

She took the giggle for a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovlies, I'm sorry for the long delay on Thing W/ Feathers, if you're reading it, I have some serious writer's block with that story and I'm slowly getting through it. Anyway, this is way longer than any of my other chapters are, about 14 pages of feels… Sorry about that, but I think this one is just super ****feelsy. So, yeah. Legacy and Magic Postulate should be updated it a few days… Also, the author I'm writing Minds Of Men with, she and I are trying to get a hedgehog for a pet because our uni accepts small mammals that can be kept in cages, so that may be a thing. Um, warnings; feels, all the feels, Sev/Lily, OCs and just feels. This is gonna be super long and feelsy, I just know it. TA**

**Chapter 2: The pensive**

**Hogwarts—one week later **

Merlin had been released from the hospital wing that morning, Madame Pomfrey finally agreeing that he was fit and in prime health. She reminded him a bit of his mother in her strict concern for health, but back then a simple cold could kill so Merlin figured Momma was justified in her militancy. He walked through the corridors in clean clothes; he'd been given wizarding robes but he hadn't worn those since he was a schoolboy so he'd transfigured them into a replica of his brown leather jacket. The tunic was a deep purple and he'd transfigured his scarf into a grey neckerchief. He'd kept the leather trousers he'd been given the same, as well as the riding boots.

He smiled at all the stunned students; but he tried not to be distracted from his task by questions, most of which came from the Ravenclaws.

_Funny how the house personalities stay the same, even with centuries of students, _Merlin thought with fondness. He had missed school, but Hogwarts didn't feel the same without the founders.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" came a voice from behind him, he turned in surprise. He'd picked this corridor because it was deserted, and a short cut to the grounds, and he knew not many knew about it. He saw a girl of about fifteen with bushy brown hair pulled back; she carried books in her arms and her book bag, and wore the colours of Gryffindor.

"Yes?" Merlin asked her as he turned to face her fully. His eyes darted through out the corridor, checking to see if they were alone. She flushed a little before straightening her back and raising her chin.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "I was wondering if you were possibly headed to King Arthur and the knights… You see, I'm a muggleborn and also one of the top witches in my year, and since I've also read up much on the myths and legends of King Arthur and Camelot I thought I might be well equipped to help them transition since I know not just the modern muggle world but also the wizarding world as well, and I'm familiar with their adventures. Oh, that's not to say I believe _all _the myths, but some of those stories must be based in fact, and it would be a perfect opportunity to learn the truth about their adventures… I'm sorry I tend to ramble when excited."

"No, no that's fine. I could use some help with it, actually, and since they do need to meet some _good _mages, it'd be great if you wanted to help," Merlin said as he turned back in his original direction. "Come on, they'll be training at this point, down in the fields. They're so predictable."

The two walked through the halls, Hermione making comments about not knowing many of the corridors they travelled through, before they reached the knights, and Gaius with the dour Potions Master. Merlin snorted, the two had their heads bent over some plant. He could just imagine their conversation. Merlin waved to Arthur and the knights, who ignored him. He huffed.

"Oi, Dollop head, I get out of the infirmary today, and you're out here?" he called out as he and Hermione came down a soft slope. The knights paused before Arthur smirked.

"Well, since you're here, and obviously healthy, you can help us train, Merlin. Who's this?" Arthur said with his usual candour. Hermione and Snape looked incredulous, but Merlin gave the first real smile of several hundred years. Training and teasing was how Arthur handled stressful, emotional situations that revolved around Merlin, magic or both. This brought him back, to when life—while not care free—had more pleasant, easy moments than he'd been having for the last eon. The knights smirked and twirled their blades, showing off to the young witch.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's a fifth year and one of the best in her year. Since the majority of the mages you're experienced with were evil, I thought it'd be good for you to meet one who isn't. Also, she's a muggleborn, she's the only one in her family to have magic, so she knows how to help you get used to it," Merlin said as he came closer to Arthur. He shot Lance a smirk, Arthur's smile faltered a little.

"Yes, I, ah, I thought I might be helpful. See, for around two centuries muggles haven't known magic even exists, so when people like me show up, the whole family gets a big shock, including the mage. I, ah, brought some books—if any of you are interested—to read if you want to learn more about the Wizarding world," she said as she searched her bag. "Most of it is history, which is fascinating, and some basic magic theory. I'm sure Merlin would be a better source, though, since he's seen all the changes."

"Well, thank-you, miss Granger. That's very thoughtful, I'll take those books, need more reading material anyway," Leon said with a smile. He sheathed his sword and took the books from Hermione with gentle hands. Hermione blushed a bit, but none of the knights mentioned it. They'd tease Leon later.

"Granger is not exaggerating when she states she's one of the best in her year. You'd do well to learn from her," Snape said as he eyed Merlin in a calculating manner. Merlin shifted a little, but didn't feel too uncomfortable. The gaze was more akin to Snape trying to figure out a difficult puzzle than anything else.

"Also, Madame Pomfrey told me you lot were sleeping in a deserted wing. I've got a better place, you come too Hermione. Since you'll be spending more time with us," Merlin said.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I actually have Runes soon and need to hurry to make it on time," Hermione said. Merlin smiled.

"Oh, runes. It is a tricky subject. All right, I'll show you later. See you," Merlin said before she nodded to everyone and ran up the hill. Snape nodded as well before leaving for his potions class. The knights turned devious smiles to Leon then.

"Oh, no, don't even think about it," Leon said as he moved up the hill. "She was very polite, and only wanted to be helpful. Any true knight would have done what I did."

"No one is saying differently, Leon," said Arthur. The group moving up the hill.

"Of course, the fact you smiled a little wider when she blushed, was that a knightly thing to do as well? Or was it more manly?" Elyan asked. The others snickered and Merlin rolled his eyes. _They are so childish, _he thought with a smile. He'd missed them all. Suddenly Lance was beside him.

"So, you first learned magic here," his old friend said. Merlin smiled wide, so wide that Arthur and the others could see it when he turned his face slightly to answer.

"Yep, the founders sent a letter to my mother's house when I was eleven; they'd written that I could learn here and he safe from witch hunters. Those hunters rarely caught adult mages; usually it was children like me they could get. Magic is partly run on emotion, children have a harder time controlling their feelings, so they're easier to catch," Merlin explained. This is what he liked about Lance; he'd always been interested in Merlin's magical past. He'd never had to edit the truth for Lance, and his friend could understand what it was like to hide his abilities because of who he was.

Leon and Elyan saw Arthur frown at Merlin's wide smile. They shared a quick glance with each other whilst Gawain and Percival frowned at Merlin's tale.

"Wait so most of the adults the witch hunters caught were muggles, people who can't practice magic at all, but they caught children who were real mages? What happened to the children?" Percival asked as they entered the castle again. Merlin lost his smile.

"The journey here was long, and the materials were very expensive to get. We didn't really have the money for me to attend here, especially because we moved around so much, to avoid the hunters… Mother always managed to scrape up enough coin for me to go every year. A lot of poor parents with magical children tried to do the same, it was the only chance any of us had. A lot of children didn't come, though. Most of the ones who died were too young to go to school," Merlin said. He didn't want to explain in detail, or even abstractly, what happened to the children caught by hunters. A lot of his friends had died that way, _he'd _almost died that way; but Momma had saved him. For a muggle she would've made a damn good Slytherin.

An awkward silence fell on the group; there was a lot the knights didn't know about their former war on magic, like that most of the mages their hunters had caught and executed had been small children. Merlin could feel the moment each realised exactly what he'd said. He'd been a target too; his mother had done who knows what to get the money to send him to school, to safety. Lance put an arm around Merlin.

"Well, glad you came here then. Who knows where we'd have been without you," he said, but the look in his dark eyes said 'I'm sorry'. Merlin gave a small smile over his shoulder at the others.

"You didn't know, and I've never blamed you for it. If you'd had the facts, you'd have done things differently. I know that," he said. His eyes were looking at Arthur even though his words were for the group. Arthur nodded, his heart still heavy with guilt that he hadn't known the facts, that he hadn't understood, and he began to feel that old burning feeling in his gut as Lance's arm stayed around Merlin's shoulders as they all ascended the stairs. The king looked away from the sight, studying the moving pictures instead.

_Maybe it's better if we don't… _Arthur thought as they continued to climb moving stairs. _Lance is probably a better fit, he never hunted mages, never judged magic, he knows more about Merlin than I do, he's trusted more by Merlin—_

"Your majesty?" Gaius asked in a quiet voice. Arthur hadn't realised he'd stopped in the deserted hall. The group wasn't too far ahead, but they were out of hearing range.

"Sorry Gaius, I was lost in thought…" Arthur responded. Gaius gave him a knowing look, they he always had, even when Arthur had been a troublesome babe learning to walk.

"Merlin has never blamed you for anything that has happened to mages and magical folk, Sire. In fact, as far as muggles of our day, you are one of the most beloved by our kind… Merlin always wanted to tell you, Arthur, he tried many times too. It was just, whenever he tried, magic was used for evil and Merlin thought it safer for you and Camelot that he supported your decision. It broke his heart that he couldn't tell you until your death," Gaius said. The two were walking again, but it was slow, still behind the others enough to not be heard. Although Gaius saw Merlin continuously looking back, his smooth brow furrowed.

"He told Lance, though," Arthur thought as he eyed the pair in front of the group, he'd just missed another of Merlin's backward glances. Gaius looked at the king.

"He never told Lancelot. He discovered it when he slew the Griffon, Merlin enchanted the lance so he could kill it, he hadn't realised Lancelot had seen him perform the spell. The knight doesn't know Merlin better than you, he merely knows of certain instances where Merlin used magic; mostly because Merlin needed someone to take the credit or he needed help with it. Lancelot was willing to take that place so Merlin didn't draw attention to himself, so he could stay close to you."

"Really? Merlin was always so good at hiding it, the magic. I figured he'd told Lance about it," Arthur said in wonder. To think, Lance had found out, and that was why he was so close to Merlin. Merlin hadn't told Lance, he'd found out by accident.

"Merlin had to be good at hiding it. He spent his whole life running from towns and cities; he was so powerful as a child. Still, there were many close calls early on in Camelot, you nearly found him out a few times. Come Sire, we should catch up, Merlin is getting worried," Gaius said before striding ahead. Arthur quickened his pace.

_Merlin hadn't told Lance, Lance had found out. But Merlin had wanted to tell me, tried again and again; _Arthur kept thinking in circles a queer smile playing on his mouth. The two caught up to the group that was stood before a blank wall of stone.

"This is the come and go room. I think some people call it the room of requirement, but I've always known it by the former name. Not a lot of people actually know about this place, I discovered it in my second year," Merlin said to the group.

"The room is hidden, you know where it is because of the dancing trolls rigggggghht here," he said pointing. "They way you use the room is to pass by the troll three times in a row while you think about what you need. For example, if you couldn't find the privy and really, really needed to go; then you'd walk past the trolls thrice whilst thinking about the privy, a door would appear and you'd find yourself with a privy… Or several chamber pots, either one meets your needs. It creates a room, or several, to suit your needs. Now watch…"

Merlin went and passed the trolls three times before double doors appeared. He grinned at the gobsmacked group and beckoned them forwards. He opened the doors and there in the centre of a grand room was the round table. To the sides were other rooms and an arching staircase that hugged the wall led to a second floor. Merlin spun to the stunned knights.

"This is _home_, that's what I thought of when I passed the trolls. When you return, think _the round table _or _home_ and you should get back here. The room has personalised your private quarters, so you'll have to find which one is yours. Arthur, yours is on the second floor, I know that, but don't know which room, the apothecary room for Gaius and I is up there, but I think my room's down here somewhere. Anyway, I thought this was better than the deserted wing you lot were using, and you can have the room make a training room for you too."

"I have a question," Gawain asked into the awed silence. "Can you make a tavern with this room?" The room filled with laughter.

**Professor Snape's quarters—mid November**

"This is called a pensive. It views memories," said the potions master. His wife, the Runes professor was with them. She was a beautiful woman with auburn hair that fell in waves and clear green eyes. She looked more familiar to the knights than she should have, but they let that be for the moment, they had more important matters.

The knights were feeling more comfortable with magic now, mostly due to Merlin's easy explanations and Hermione's lectures on culture and history. The teasing for Leon had been getting worse over the week since they met her. She was in the room as well, with a snowy haired boy in her year. HE was there as well, although this Draco Malfoy and Hermione seemed to have tension between them. Snape's twin daughters were also there.

The girls had their mother's hair and their father's eyes. They were nearing fourteen and seemed stuck to the arms of Draco Malfoy. Mrs Snape smiled at that, whilst the potions master seemed to find it rather annoying.

"As my husbands says, it views memories. Think of it like a library, you can copy memories and store them here," she tapped the stone bowl. "And view them whenever you like. Why do you want to know about this, King Arthur?"

"Merlin, he never told us about him being a mage, or about what he went through. Who knows how much truth we're missing about certain events. We thought there might be a way to find out," Arthur said.

"Well, I don't know if he'd let you view _his _memories, but we can view yours. Memories, true memories contain more information when extracted than when you recall them, since you're taking them in their raw form. We could extract them for you, Sev is a brilliant Legimens," she said. The dour man gave his wife a small smile.

"Oh, I suppose that would be a good place to start, since we haven't talked to Merlin about any of this yet," Gawain said. Leon cleared his voice. The others turned to look at him.

"You can, uh, take mine," he said before looking at each of his brothers. "I was the last of us, even lasted longer than Gaius. I just, thought you might be interested in seeing the… End of it all."

"Certainly, that would be a great way to start," Lily said with an encouraging smile. They brought Leon up to the pensive before Snape placed his wand to the knight's temple.

"Relax, this won't hurt, but it'll feel a bit strange," the man said. "Like pissing out of the side of your head," he added so only Leon could hear. Then, the knight felt a little nudge inside his thoughts and the sensation of relieving himself—out of his temple. It was the strangest feeling he'd ever had. He saw a long, silver stream come from his head and dropped into the bowl. He felt a bit exhausted and nearly collapsed but the twins caught him.

"Don't worry," said one as they lifted him up to a nearby chair.

"It happens to most muggles because you don't have a resistance to magic exhaustion," said the other.

"Take a rest, you'll feel better soon and the more you're around magic the less you'll be effected," Lily said as she handed him a cup of tea. He took it and drank deep as the other knights dunked their heads into his memories.

**Leon's memories—Merlin's good-bye **

_**The summer grass swayed in the soft breeze as Leon crossed the training grounds. He was headed to the Physician's tower in search of someone. He wore the crest of lead knight, but something didn't sit right in his gut. Queen Gwenevire had not really mourned her husband Arthur, she'd not changed much in lieu of his demise and it struck Leon as strange. Most people did not sob uncontrollably, but their habits and demeanour changed as they grieved. He saw it in the quiet, solemn faces of the knights, the soft voices of the people; even the criminals had lulled their crimes in respect of the late king. **_

_** "He's changed the most though," Leon spoke to himself as he entered the tower and travelled to Gaius and Merlin's chambers. Merlin had become silent, only speaking when spoken to. He seemed like just one of the other servants, he didn't laugh or jest and never pushed his luck by speaking out of turn or drawing attention to himself. Arthur's death had made him meek and submissive, like the servers Leon passed every hour in the castle. Leon knocked before entering. **_

_**The stable boy had told him early this morning, and Leon couldn't believe it. Merlin was leaving Camelot. For good. Leon came into the room to witness a sight; Gaius was sitting on the bed in his night shirt, regardless of his usual habit of be up at dawn, and Merlin was shuffling out the far door with his bags over his shoulders. There were no words spoken between them. **_

"_**I heard you were leaving," Leon said. He didn't know what else to say… 'Don't go, don't leave when I think something's wrong and we're the only two left of us all, and you always seemed to be the one who fixed everything.' No, that wouldn't ever pass his mouth, but it was spoken on his face. Merlin looked up and gave a pinched smile. **_

"_**You know me," Merlin said to Leon before turning to Gaius. "Remember to write often… Thank you, Gaius, for everything." **_

"_**Merlin I think there's—"**__**Leon started. He needed to get this out before his courage failed him the way it seemed to lately. His king and brothers had always given him the strength to be brave, but the king was gone now, and Merlin was the last. Merlin frowned. **_

"_**Of course you think there's something wrong. Leon, the three of us are going to be the only ones from court who think that something is wrong; but we're helpless to stop it. Gwen won't listen to us, since her coronation she hasn't, and she definitely won't now that she has what she wanted," Merlin ranted as he tried to push passed Leon. The armoured knight pushed back. **_

"_**What do you mean, Merlin…" **_

"_**She's the queen now, no more Arthur or others to question her. She's got the highest rank of the whole kingdom, and she won't listen to anyone beneath her. She'll destroy Camelot with her incompetence and I can't stop her. She stopped listening to me when she was crowned. I'm leaving." **_

"_**Where? How far, you can't—"**_

"_**I can, Leon. Arthur and the knights were what kept me here, you and Gaius are all that's left and I can't… I can't watch everything Arthur worked for crumble because of Gwen," Merlin's voice was small. "It hurts enough to know they're all gone except for us. I can't—I'd break, Leon, I can't handle watching something like this…**_

"_**I'm not going too far, just on the edge of the southern boarders, a charcoal maker's hut, it's empty and solid. You'll find me healing there… Good bye Leon, you and Gaius are welcome anytime." **_

_**With that Merlin slipped past him and left. Leon looked at Gaius and found a sad, defeated look on the healer's face, it didn't belong there. The black mourning drapes didn't belong in the castle. The black neckerchief didn't belong on Merlin. None of this, none of it belonged. What belonged were his blood brothers alive, the King sitting at the round table in his Armour or hunting in his leathers, Merlin's cheek and laughter. There would never be any of that again. **_

"_**He really did—" Leon started to say. **_

"_**Oh no, he still does, and always will I suspect," Gaius said as he nodded to the door. **_

_The knights looked on in their misty forms. Even Gwain was quiet and serious for this. This Camelot was so foreign to the one they knew; Elyan said nothing in the face of Merlin's rant against his sister. As far as he knew, Merlin was right, his sister barely listened to him. She'd always been in such a way. Still, it was hard to hear that come from someone who'd once considered him Gwen's friend. _

_Arthur felt sick as he saw Merlin; the skinny man was thinner than usual. His quiet, meek manner was sickening to Arthur. Merlin was supposed to smile, tease, insult and be… Merlin. He couldn't imagine what the warlock had gone through. His heart tore itself in a tug of war, one side feeling pain at Merlin's grief and the other shocked at Merlin's rant. The other knights felt for Leon, and the world they knew being turned upside down. The scenery changed and things got worse. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovlies, it's me. Sorry, RL required an unreasonable amount of time from me, so that is the reason for my long absence. I have some news, firstly that Trouble's Treasure- for you OUAT fans- is no longer on hiatus. There's a new chapter there, so if you want go read it. Legacy has been updated, and a new ****chappy for Thing with Feathers and Magic Postulate will be up soon. There are some feels in this chapter and for Gwen fans, brace yourselves because you're not gonna like how I portrayed her. TA**

**Chapter 3: The End and The Beginning **

**Leon's Memories: Gaius **

_** Leon rode through the soft snowfall. It had been nine months since Merlin's good-bye and Leon seemed aged by years. His curly brown hair had streaks of grey in it, and although he sat well on his stead one could tell he was tired. Snow covered the ground and in the distance the knight saw a small, old charcoal hut. He slowed his horse to a gentle trot as he a thin figure heading from a new barn. **_

_** As he neared, Leon noticed the figure was Merlin; he was wearing a dark grey neckerchief and a deep green shirt under his leather jacket. Black gloved shielded his hands from the cold wind. The former servant looked up and saw his friend approach in the coming twilight. **_

_** "Hello Leon," Merlin said as the knight stopped his horse and dismounted. **_

_** "That all you can say?" Leon asked. He'd meant it as a tease and Merlin lifted his lips in a small smirk. **_

_** "You look like an old man. There's room in the barn for your horse, and room for you in the hut. Come on, let's get out of the cold," Merlin said as he led Leon to the building. **_

_** As they sat at the small table with a hearty stew and bread before them there was silence. The meal was simple, the way all of Merlin's cooking was, but as they ate Leon savoured the meal more than he did any feast. He'd near forgotten how good Merlin's farm cooking was. **_

_** "Why are you here, Leon? It can't just be for my cooking, although I couldn't blame you if it were what with the cook's awful slop," Merlin said over his bowl. Leon knew it was meant as a joke, but his knowledge of the truth made his laugh turn to ash in his throat. **_

_** "The Queen executed the cook." **_

_** "What? Why in the hell did she do that?" Merlin asked alarmed. Leon sighed as he drank his tea. **_

_** "She said the food was a crime of treason, or something to that effect, but that's not why I'm here." **_

_** "Then why are you here if not to tell me your queen's gone mad?" **_

_** "She's your queen—"**_

_** "She bloody well is not! I may live in her lands, but they were Arthur's before, and the only thing keeping me in Camelot right now is Gaius and you. Which reminds me, is there a bout of illness in the city? Gaius hasn't written to me for the last week." **_

_** "…That's why I'm here. Gaius is dead." **_

_** They sat in silence as Leon watched Merlin stare at a knot in the table wood. **_

_** "How, when?" Merlin asked in a quite voice. **_

_** "The queen had his arrested last week for treating convicted criminals in the dungeons. He died during his flogging, the guards have become brutal," Leon said into the quiet. Merlin's hand covered his mouth as he stared at the table. **_

_** "Where was he buried?" asked the healer eventually. **_

_** "…In a mass grave, with criminals and traitors. Merlin, I tried to get a separate—"**_

_** "I know, Leon. I know you tried. Spend the knight; it's too cold for you to ride tonight. I'll make up an extra cot, and I'll give you provisions in the morning."**_

_ The group was silent as they watched the conversation. Percival and Gawain looked at Leon. _

_ "You look like shit, what did she put you through?" Gawain asked with his usual tact. Leon rubbed his shoulder. _

_ "She punished criminals in the worst way, and she raised taxes. She began to persecute all suspected mages, and… She—entertained questionable men," Leon said. "It was horrid, and the knights became corrupt while the dungeons were stained with blood and urine and… other things. There was only so much I could do." _

_ "No one is blaming you, Leon," Elyan said as Arthur put an arm around his old friend. "We're sure you fought such things as best you could." _

_ "I still couldn't save the innocent victims, or Gaius for trying to help them." _

_ "I knew the risks when I chose to heal them, Leon. I thank you for trying to get me a separate plot, but you need not feel guilty for not being able to help me," Gaius told the young man. _

_ "How bad does this get?" Lance asked his friend. _

_ "Worse, but I'll just show you my last memory. It's all you'll need to see," Leon said. _

**Leon's memories: Execution **

_** Leon was dragged from his cell by the brute of a guard. There was even more grey hair and whip marks and burns littered his bare torso. He stood tall and shivering in the torch light as the guards attached manacles and chains to him before yanking on the irons to drag him up the steps. Lords and ladies pressed themselves against the walls as he passed, and his fellow knights spat on him in the failing light from the windows. He was dragged into the throne room and before the ornate chair. **_

_** The queen was dressed in amethyst silk, her gold slippers peeking from beneath the bejewelled hem. Her dark curls were piled on top of her head and some were trailed down to frame her light brown skin. A large, gold and diamond crown sat with her curls, buried partly under the hair. **_

_** "Sir Leon, you are accused of treason for aiding and abetting criminals in escaping," said the squire by the throne. Leon knew he should not say a word, but anger boiled his blood and his honour demanded he speak. **_

_** "They were poor, decent people who couldn't pay taxes and so you took their land! Some of those 'traitors' were children you were going to execute!" he spat at the queen's feet. The guards beat him with clubs they carried until he was gasping on the ground and tasted blood. **_

_** "We take that for an admission and the prisoner is therefore sentenced to death as a traitor," the queen said before waving her hand. Leon felt himself be picked up and returned to the dungeons before darkness invaded his vision. **_

_** The next Leon knew he was freezing wet as ice water was thrown on him. The grey light of dawn was creeping through his barred windows, and Leon realised he was to be executed that morn. He was dragged by his arms out of the dungeons and through the November courtyard. A year had past since he'd last seen Merlin, and as his eyes scanned the vicious crowd, eager for blood, he found he was searching for a familiar pair of green eyes. **_

_** He did not as he was led up the stairs of the platform and forced to kneel before the stained block before him. Then a dark cloaked figure raised its hooded head at the front of the crowd, and Leon saw Merlin's face. His last friend had not changed in appearance since their last meeting and Leon felt at peace as he saw his friend. Merlin nodded to him and raised a hand in fare well as Leon was pushed foreword until his neck rested against the cold wood. He closed his eyes, and thought of his king and the Knights of the Round Table he had once sat at. He did not feel the axe as it fell. **_

The knights recoiled from the pensive with grim faces. The group turned to look at each other trying to find something to say. Percival finally sat down and put his head in his hands. Gawain patted the bulky knight on the back; for once the jolly knight had nothing to say to ease the dark mood that had fallen on the group. Leon had a comforting arm around Elyan's shoulders, trying to ease the sorrow and pain that was evident on the dark skinned knight's face. Arthur looked lost in thought, no doubt wondering what had befallen his people under Gwen's reign of tyranny. Gaius was quietly telling the others mages what had been seen in the pensive.

Elyan patted Leon on the back before he tried to walk out of the room. It was the blond boy who stopped him from wandering alone with his thoughts, a habit the knights knew all too well of his.

"You should stay. I understand she was your sister, that makes it more painful, but it isn't a reason to wander by yourself. Stay, there are other memories to view," said the boy.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked as Elyan turned back to the group and was embraced by Percival. The boy turned to the king.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape is my godfather," The noble blond said. Arthur nodded and held out his hand, which Draco took after a moment.

"A pleasure, Draco Malfoy. The only other person I know of who can change Elyan's mind is Merlin."

"Draco is very persuasive," said one of the twins as the two recaptured Draco's arms. The boy blushed slightly. Mrs Snape gave a giggle at the confused looks from the knights.

"In our society, magic—and therefore love—tend to rule relationships rather than politics. Certainly, politics are involved, but love and magical preference always are taken into account," the woman explained. Snape coughed.

"What my wife means to explain to you is that certain relationships that are taboo in muggle society, are not just acceptable but even common in ours. Draco and my daughters are a triad; a three way relationship. Same sex relationships are also quite common, as magic allows for wizards and warlocks to carry children."

"You mean to tell us that men can be seeded if they can do magic?" Leon asked, his eyes darted to Arthur for a moment.

"Not just mages, magical creatures who're males usually are able to as well," said Hermione. The knights looked very confused and awed. Mrs Snape clapped her hands.

"Shall we look at other memories? Whose next?" she asked.

"I'll go," said Arthur. Snape stepped foreword and extracted the memories. Once they were deposited into the bowl, the knights gathered round with Gaius.

**Arthur's memories: Mordred's act **

_** Arthur felt the blade enter; he stared wide-eyed into Mordred's own orbs. He extended Excalibur and he heard the young knight gasp before the sword was retracted. The two staggered backwards away from each other. Arthur felt the blood pour down his body, soaking into his tunic beneath the armour. His knees buckled and he sank to the forest floor. Mordred smirked above him. **_

_** "Why? For what—"**_

_** "You don't deserve him, you don't understand him," Mordred told him. Arthur felt confused. **_

_** "Who?" **_

_** "Emerys, Merlin as you call him! You treat him so badly when you owe him EVERYTHING, and you don't even notice. He deserves so much more than you, someone who appreciates him and his talents, who listens to him and understands him."**_

_** "So, you decided to kill me and prove that to him?" Arthur asked. He saw Mordred sink to the ground near a rock, he himself loosing too much blood to stand. **_

_** "No, you'll die, and I'll console him. He'll never find out that I killed you; he'll think it was one of Morgana's men. I'll show him how he deserves to be treated," Mordred coughed and fell to his side. Arthur was on his hands, trying to keep from keeling over himself. Then, there were thin but strong arms wrapped around him and pulling him upright. He tilted his head and his cobalt eyes met with clear green. **_

_** "You dollop head, can't you do anything without me?" asked his cheeky servant. "We've got to get you out of here. There's more enemies coming this way."**_

_** "Emerys," Mordred started to say but Merlin's cold gaze silenced him. Arthur had never seen his servant look so cold and, dangerous. **_

_** "I should have let you die when I had the chance," Merlin said. Arthur stared wide-eyed at the wizard. Did his Merlin, who spoke so often of forgiveness and second chance, just say something that cold and cruel? Mordred looked heartbroken as Merlin bandaged Arthur's wound haphazardly and dragged his king away into the forest. **_

The knights withdrew; Arthur couldn't share anything more with them. For him it was too private, too intimate to share with the others. The group looked even more solemn than before.

"What did Merlin mean?" Gawain asked. Arthur rubbed his chin.

"Merlin and I met Mordred when he was just a boy. He was running from my father's men, hunted for being a mage. Merlin and I saved him, but it was close… Merlin was late."

"Mordred was prophesised to be your doom, sire. Merlin often debated what to do about that. On one hand he genuinely liked the boy and knew he was loyal, but on the other, Mordred was to play a key role in your death and Merlin wanted to prevent that," Gaius said.

"Why was Mordred calling Merlin Emerys?" Percival asked.

"Merlin was said to be the last mage from the Old Religion, blessed by the Triple Goddess herself as one of her own. She was known to chose children and… Change them," Gaius said. "Emerys was the name She gave him, and the druids and worshipers of the Old Religion knew him by that name."

"What do you mean by change?" Gawain asked.

"In the Old Religion there were priests and priestesses; powerful magic wielders who could tap further into magic than others. The Triple Goddess who chose mages, while they were still very young babes, and who would have been such mages and she changed them. No one knows exactly what she did to the infants, but they became something else, more divine, as if she placed a piece of herself into them. Very she chose few, but once they were they were taken to the Disir and there changed; after the ritual the Goddess renamed them. Other than that, I don't know, it was all very secretive."

"So Merlin is one of this Goddess's changelings?" Leon asked.

"Not a changeling, a blessed. Yes, her last and the most powerful of them all," Gaius said before a knock on the door interrupted them. A young girl with wheat coloured hair and pale eyes opened the door.

"Hello, I thought to find you here. Emerys told me I should come and wait. My name is Luna Lovegood, and I am an initiate to the Disir," said the girl as she came into the room with bare feet.


End file.
